Love At First Sight
by Souleaterangel777
Summary: This is a yaoi story about two boys who fall in love with each other.


Chapter 1

Seth sits there and looks out the small plane window, looking at all the clouds. He thinks about his mom and dad before they left for his father's work trip to Japan. Everyone else on the plane is in a good mood but him. Why do good people have to go? "If there is a God, then why did he take them away from me?" He said quietly to himself.

Soon the plane reaches the Air Port in London. Everyone walks out of the plane and grabs all their things. Seth walks throw all the people dragging his two suitcases on the ground, looking for his Aunt Betty. "Seth over here! Oh how I missed you! I have not seen you since the funeral. How are you holding up?" Betty said as Seth looks at her and gives her a small smile.

"I am here, that's all to say right now. It is nice to see you too Aunt Betty."

"Hang in there Seth. Your Father would want you to live your life to the fullest. My brother was a very loving man, and so was your mother." She hugs Seth as a tear runs down her face. Seth stays quiet as his Aunt wipes away her tears. "Come on, lets get you settled in." She says as she starts walking with Seth following behind.

After an hour of riding in the back of a very expensive black car, the driver parks in front of the big house. "It has been so long since I have been here, I almost forgot what your house looked like." Seth said getting out of the car, the driver opening up the door for Betty. "Yes it has." Seth and Betty reach the door of the house and walk in. "Let me show you your room." Betty said as she gave Seth a smile. She shows Seth to his room on the second floor of the house. Seth walks in the room and puts his bags on the bed. "Wow, this room is big enough to be a living room." Seth said as he looks around. "Yes, well make yourself at home, you will be staying here for two more years or so." Betty said as she walks out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Seth lays in bed asleep as Betty opens the door and walks in. "Wake up, it is time for your first day of school." Seth lays there waking up slowly. Then Betty opens up the curtains, letting a lot of light in. "Okay, okay I am up." Seth said as he gets out of bed, putting on his pants, Betty walks out of the room.

Some time passes as Seth is all ready for school, he is wearing a school uniform. He walks out of his room. "Have a nice day at your first day of school" Betty said giving him a smile. "I will." Seth said as he walks out of the house and to the car. He opens up the back door and sits in the car, shutting the car door. The driver starts to drive off.

Soon they arrive at the front of the school. "Damn, this school looks so high class." Seth said in surprise as he gets out of the car. He walks to the door as the driver drives off. "The people look so nice." He thought as he walks inside, seeing all the nicely dressed teachers and the students in their school uniforms. A teacher walks up to Seth. "You must be Seth Goodraven. Am I right?"

"Yes sir."  
"Good, now follow me. We will discuss the roles and expectations of this school. After that you may go to your first class." The tall man said as he leads Seth to the Principle's office. "Take a seat." The man said as he sits in the chair behind his desk. Seth then sits down. "Wow this place looks so fancy for a school" Seth thought.

Time passes as Seth gets up off the seat. "That paper I just gave you shows you all the classes you will be taking. The room number is shown beside the class. You may go, your teacher already knows you are coming." The man opens up the door, letting Seth out. He then walks to his first class.

He gets to the door of the classroom. Seth opens up the door and walks in looking around. "Oh there he is! Everyone, this is Seth Goodraven, our newest student to the school. Sit by Anthany Joston, he is the young man sitting over in the front row." The teacher, Miss, Kelly, points to the seat. As Seth walks to his seat he looks at Anthany as he looks back at Seth and blushes a little. Seth blushes a little as he sits down. The teacher starts teaching again. "Why am I blushing? Why am I feeling this way about a guy? " Seth thought.

As the class ends, the bell rings and everyone gets out of their seats and walks out. Seth walks out and sees that Anthany dropped his things, scattered all over the place. Seth walks over. "Here let me help." He said as he helps pick things up. They both reach for this book and their hands touch, Seth's hand on top of Anthany's hand. Anthany blushes and pulls his hand back quickly. "Sorry."

"You don't have to apoligize, you did nothing wrong." Seth said as he blushes and gives Anthany a smile. Anthany smiled back. "T-Thinks for helping me."

"Your welcome." Seth said as he hands the rest of the stuff to Anthany. "What class do you go to next?" Anthany ask.

"I go to Mr. Gunther, World History."  
"Oh okay, can we walk together?"  
"Yeah why not."

The two boys walk off to their next class together.

After a few more classes pass, Seth walks to the launch room and sits down. Anthany walks in soon after and sits down beside Seth. "Hi Seth"  
"Oh hey Anthany."

Seth watches waiters bring everyone their food. Seth and Anthany talk about random things and gets to know each other better. "Yeah, my dad is never really home that much. He is mostly at work." Anthany said as he gets a sad look on his face.

"That must suck." Seth replies. "Your last name is Goodraven right?" Anthany ask. "Yeah I live with my aunt and her girlfriend."

"Oh I see. So your aunt would not care if you are gay of not." Anthany said blushing a little.

"No she would not mind. Why?"

"Oh, umm, well I kind of like you. But my dad would not be happy if he found out about me. But my mom knows, and she is ok with it."

Seth blushes and looks at Anthany. "I like you to. How about you come stay at my house tonight after school? My aunt would not mind" Seth says blushing and smiling. "Ok I will have to ask my mom and get some clothes for the night. But I would like that" Anthany replies with a smile.

Chapter 2

School is over, Seth and Anthany walk out of the school together. Anthany calls his mom and ask if he can stay at Seth's house, then he hangs up. "What did she say?" Seth asked.

"She said I can stay." Anthany replys with a smile.

Time passes as the two boys reach Seth's house. "This is it." Seth said.

"It's beautiful, lovely home." Anthany said looking around. "Yeah I think my aunt overdid it with the flowers."

"No, I love flowers" Anthany said with a smile on his face. They walk inside, Seth's aunt looks over. "Who is this lovely young man?"

"This is Anthany, my new friend." Seth replys. "Oh ok, my name is Betty, I am Seth's aunt." She said with a smile. "It is nice to meet you." Anthany said as they shake hands.

"Is it ok if he stays over tonight?" Seth asked. "Yes why not, he can come over whenever he wants." Betty said giving Anthany a smile. Seth and Anthany walk upstairs to his room.

"Nice room, I love how the house is decorated."

"Thanks." Seth said as he sits down on the bed. Anthany sits down close beside him blushing. Seth looks over and smirks. "Your blushing again. How cute."

"Oh... Umm..." Anthany blushes harder. Seth puts his arm around Anthany, pulling him close.

"You smell like flowers." Anthany's eyes widen as he keeps blushing. Seth then pushes Anthany on the bed, Seth hovers above Anthany. "Do you mind if I touch you?" Seth asked in a flirty way. "N-No n-not at all." Anthany replys blushing. Seth brings his hand up Anthany's shirt and rubs his chest softly. "Your skin is so soft, its lovely." Seth said quietly, his face close to Anthany's face. Anthany moans softly as Seth rubs his hand down Anthany's chest and down to his dick. Seth rubs his dick slowly. "You are already hard? You must really want it them."

"Y-Yes... Please..." Anthany said as he tries not to moan loud. "Hehe, then I will pleasure you." Seth smirks and takes off his shirt and Anthany takes off his shirt and they throw the shirts on the floor. Seth then unzips Anthany's pants and brings them down. He also takes off his underpants and licks his balls. He licks up his dick and takes it all in his mouth, sucking slowly. Anthany moans louder in pleasure as Seth sucks deeper and a little faster. Seth keeps sucking, then Anthany cums in Seth's mouth. Seth pulls his mouth off and licks up Anthany's belly and his chest, licking his neck and behind his ear. Seth then kisses Anthany deeply, sticking his finger into Anthany's ass. Anthany moans loud. "I will brake you in slowly... It's ok, just relax." Seth said softly. Seth thrust his fingers into Anthany's ass faster, putting in another finger. "That is two fingers, you are almost ready." Seth takes out his fingers and thrust his dick in slowly. Anthany moans louder. "Awww... It herts..." Anthany said in between his moans. Seth slowly thrust deeper and faster. As he keeps thrusting he French kisses Anthany, taking in his moans. Seth thrust deeper. "I am going to cum..." Seth said moaning a bit. He cums inside of Anthany and they both moan loud as Seth falls on top of Anthany. Seth pulls out and lays beside him, holding Anthany in his arms. "My dad will kill me if he finds out. What should I do?"

"What ever happens I will be at your side. I love you, you gave me light in this time of darkness." Seth said holding him closer, Anthany and Seth faceing each other, their faces close to eachothers. "I love you to Seth." They both kiss.


End file.
